


Stings

by b00tycrack (Titanb00ty)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, FUCKIGN, M/M, intense action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/b00tycrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maroc hasnt had anythign in his butt for like days and hean hasnt put his dick in anything cus hes so sad wondering if he loves marco but he like obvs does cuz he kissed him and wanted him to b alive so thats lke what princes do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenjiandco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiandco/gifts).



> haters were bothering kenji about the update so i wrote it for her

marco just a breath and tired to sit up but he coudnt cuzz there was asomething tuggin on his arm. then he’s like who da heck is taht? cuz he sees a body lying alomst on his bed but like half off sitting in a chair and their hand it in his hand too.  
holy shit that’s jean there. 

he love jena so much and wants to kiss him and mayb some othe things too like put his penis in places mmmmmmm.  
marco is so turned on right now. jst the though of that tight hole around his dingly doo ahh yeh  
it like, if you give a mouse a cookie, rght?

but then oh man he has to poop cuz he hsan’t pooped in like a few days right and like this is a rally gross thing but thats just life man. and he know jean love him for that and even love him when he poop.he tried to grab the dish for pooping in but then hes like oh shiti dont have arm or even eye and the poop dish clangs on ground and i shit you not jean jumps litteraly 10 ft out of the chair into the air whisch was quiet beofre but now its not cuz clang.  
he straight up tackels marco when he sees cuz marco sbeen like almost dead righ

“ohhh baby my baby that snuggle snuggle”  
jean says this but maroc cant hear him over his own heart beaiting litteraly out of his chest. 

maroc hasnt had anythign in his butt for like days and hean hasnt put his dick in anything cus hes so sad wondering if he loves marco but he like obvs does cuz he kissed him and wanted him to b alive so thats lke what princes do. 

“om iyh gdo”  
and amrco is shouting this cuz he sees a yellow thing

and theers a head tere in the corner. that head is armins head who is alive.  
kachhhoooowwww!!!

jane shouts and roundhouse kicks the shit out of armin like a billion times but armins just like  
“you trued to kill me you son of cunt bich mother fucker but you couldn even do it once cuz you just sucj and everyitng and life and even killing people you peece of shit horse shit cat shit bat shit dog shit pussywillow hair lickin cheeto scum sucking ejan idk why marco even likes you he should lke me and ive actually loved his this whole time and this whole paln was to get his attention dn now ive got it bich shit shrimp dick chicken nugget.”

and then armin licks marcos favce reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal seductivly.  
and maorc kinda like it tbh

“ya know what i can go threesome” jena says now in a real low voice like mayb they surround by snake and have be quite.  
but then armin like fuck that and jump outta window and they like oh shit armin dead again but when they looks down annie is there 100 stories down and she caught him cuz she one badass bich.

then maroc and hean like we gotta do the sex thing now and they litteraly ri p their clothes off their bodies like they have tiger claws and the clothes are wet noodle.  
marocs been in pain like this whole time but he doesnt give two shits to rub together cuz when in rome amirite?  
and you what else was like wet noodle. 

you probaly guessed it. jens dick. 

this was def the longest noodle marc had ever had in his ass and mmmmmm he jsut sluuuuuuurp it in like the goddamn lady in the tramp tonight gosh didly damn dang shmang on the mang brah 

and one thing they both loved to do was roelplay and maro wnted jean to be so much happy and so he slithered his tonge and hissed like a snek and oooooooooooooooooooh doogy did that toot jeans horn. 

his horn of penis f u know what mean

and they stroked and stroked and stroked and stroked and stroked until the hands had litteraly blisters that were about to pop and prostate was gonna popo too.  
then without so much warning jeans dick was trembling like the earth when littles foots parents died cuz there was an earthshake. and that made his pretty sad until his eyes were crying and his cockadoodle was even weeping too and maroc lapped up those tears maybe with his butt you dont know cuz he was mysteruous about it. 

tere was semens everywhere all arouond in that hospital room but the dint care cuz they didnt have to vlean up then would make levi do it or sumthin. and they even knew elvi would be mad by this evn tho he loved the cleanign and probably shoev that broom sticj up his butt and that why he so mad all the time and his eyes so squinty cuz he tryin so hard to keep it in there cuz theres not like a strap or anything so he gotta have hella stong anus like anus of steel and ass cheeks made of pure stone but like squishy stone that maybe even hanky wud even like and proby study cuz she such a shitty nerd glasses that she probly like her husband with rock and broom butt. and that kinda made them think oh yeah i wonder if anyone heard us screaming so loudly now

and jena was like” maybe next time ill whisper just ever to silently as if as mouse in a corn feild tell you secrets you like that?”  
“mmmmm whisper secret right in my ass bb kun”

they were like so fuckin ready for round 2 but then maroc remember what doctor siad when jean was out of the room whistling or sumthn

“jean, i have cancer in my anus. i didnt want to tell u cuz i didnt want uto feel guilty but… its from all that times we did it in the butt.”

“but marco”

“too late jean. im dead.”

jean tried to argue back but marco was rihgt. he was dead. 

there was nothing jen could do but cry out of his eyes.


End file.
